El orfanato
by Destiny Black Cullen
Summary: Alice es adoptada por los Cullen y ella tiene un hermano mellizo k pasara.....


El orfanato

10 años antes

Me llamo Alice y tengo 7 años y vivo en un orfanato. No tengo amigos y mi padre me abandono a los cinco años cuando murió mi madre la única que me quería en este mundo era ella, porque si mi padre me quisiera no estaría aquí en este orfanato mugroso y maloliente. Yo solo esperaba que alguien me adoptara. Yo tengo un hermano pero no se donde esta, nunca lo he visto. Lo se porque mi madre me lo dijo antes de morir porque sabia que mi padre me iba a enviar a un orfanato y para que cuando fuera mayor lo buscara. De el solo se que somos mellizos y que se llama Edward. No es mucho pero lo encontrare sea como sea no me voy a rendí.

Es lo único que me queda en este mundo y lo voy a encontrar como sea y como sea.

Hoy tengo una entrevista para una adopción. Me e leído el expediente y ya tienen otros dos hijos adoptados como yo. Es la familia Cullen. Ojalá que les guste y me adopten no soporto mas estar aquí dentro no me gusta, porque me pasara todo a mi.

Llegaba la hora de mi entrevista y estaba muy nerviosa.

-Alice cariño, llego la hora de tu entrevista.-Era la única tutora de las clases que me cae bien

-Gracias por avisarme.

-Eres una niña muy educada estos te van a aceptar.

-Gracias pero no creo.

Me fui a la sala de entrevistas que tenían en el orfanato. Alli estaban los Cullen y sus hijos adoptivos.

-¿Como te llamas pequeña?

-Mary Alice.

-Que nombre tan bonito.- Dijo el hombre.-Yo me llamo Carlisle, ella es Esme, el es Emmett- dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro del chico moreno de pelo- y el es Edward.- puso la mano en el hombro del chico de pelo color cobrizo.- Estamos encantados de conocerte.

-Igualmente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes cielo?- me pregunto Esme.

-Tengo siete años.

-Eres muy guapa lo sabias.

-No nunca me lo habían dicho, pero gracias.

-Eres una niña muy educada. ¿Te gustaría venirte con nosotros a nuestra casa?

-Me gustaría mucho.

-Pues te vienes a casa con nosotros.

-Gracias, gracias.- Fui corriendo hacia ellos para darle un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Parece que estas muy contenta.

-Si, si estoy muy contenta.

-Puedes ir a hacer la maleta.

Fui corriendo a hacer las maletas. Cogí las dos maletas que tenia debajo de la cama y las llene de toda la ropa y todos los zapatos que tenia en el armario de la habitación donde dormía antes de ser adoptada por la familia Cullen. Estaba tan contenta por haber sido adoptada por ellos.

Cogí las dos maletas llenas de la ropa y los zapatos.

Fui al vestíbulo y ellos estaban esperándome para irnos a la que iba a ser mi nueva casa, mis nuevos hermanos y mis nuevos y cariñosos padres. No me lo podía creer que alguien me quisiera. Y quisiera adoptarme para que sea ahora mismo su única hija, porque ellos tenían dos hijos y ahora mismo solo una hija.

-¿Estas Lista para ir a tu nueva casa?- Dijo Carlisle.

-Claro que si papa, tengo muchas ganas de conocer la que será mi nueva casa.

-Pues bueno vamos al coche.

Cogí mis maletas pero Carlisle me las quito de las manos y las llevo al coche y las metió en el maletero. Edward me dejo pasar para ponerme en el asiento de en medio. Agarre el cinturón y me lo puse.

-¿Quieres que te tapemos los ojos para que te lleves una sorpresa?

-Si por favor.

Me taparon los ojos y todo lo veía negro no veía nada de nada.

Estaba muy contenta. Esme, mi madre a partir de ahora, era un bajita, de pelo castaño claro, delgada, y con una sonrisa siempre en la boca y se que aunque no sea su hija me va a querer igual. Carlisle, mi padre, era un poco mas alto que Esme, de pelo color rubio claro, era muy musculoso y sus facciones eran las de una persona muy feliz con su vida. Emmett, era mi hermano mayor a partir de ahora, era un poco mas alto que yo, era moreno de pelo y de piel pero de piel no tan moreno, era delgado. Edward, mi hermano mediano, tenía el pelo cobrizo revuelto pero a la vez bien peinado, era un poco menos moreno que Emmett y era solo un centímetro más grande que yo. Esta era mi nueva familia y aun sin conocerla la quería un montón.

Sentí que alguien me quitaba el cinturón. Y me bajaba del coche

-¿Cómo prefieres que te llamen?

-Alice.

-Bueno Alice ya estamos en casa.

Me quitaron la venda de los ojos y vi una gran casa con un jardín precioso. En el exterior de la casa era todo de cristal que no se veía por fuera lo que había dentro. El jardín tenía muchas flores. Subimos las escaleras que había para entrar a la casa las casa por dentro era mucho mas bonita. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco como el resto de la casa. Me llevaron hasta mi habitación era preciosa con un gran ventanal para ver el precioso bosque que había al lado lo suelos eran de madera. En la habitación había un gran escritorio para estudiar con una lámpara encima de la mesa tenia un armario enorme, la mesita de noche era preciosa y tenía que tener mucho valor y una preciosa cama con la ropa de cama color violeta mi favorito.

Todo era tan perfecto que creía que estaba soñando.

-Te gusta Alice.

- Mucho me encanta el color violeta, ¿como lo habéis sabido?

-Por tu expediente.

-Os quiero mama y papa. A vosotros también hermanitos.

-Y nosotros a ti hija.

-Y nosotros también hermanita.

Fui a poner mis cosas en el armario mama Esme me ayudo, pero la mitad de las cosas me estaban pequeñas y mama Esme decidió tirar la ropa que me estaba pequeña e ir hoy mismo a comprarme la ropa y zapatos.

Nos fuimos toda la familia de compras al centro comercial.

-¿En que estado estoy?

-Alice, estas en Los Angeles.-Dijo Carlisle con tono de voz muy amable.

-Gracias papa.

-De nada hija.

Todo era tan bonito que me creía que era un sueño, pero sabía que era verdad.

Cuando lleguemos al centro comercial nos fuimos a las tiendas para niños. Mama Esme nos cogió ropa a los tres y nos fuimos a los probadores. Emmett y Edward se fueron con Carlisle y yo me fui con Esme. Me lo probé todo y todo me estaba bien. Nos fuimos a la caja para pagar la ropa y cuando la paguemos nos fuimos de vuelta a casa. A mi preciosa y nueva casa. Lleguemos a las casa y coloquemos la ropa en los armarios de las habitaciones.

-¿Alice, te vienes a jugar con nosotros al parque que hay detrás de casa?-Dijo Emmett

-Si, claro.

-Pues vente con nosotros y te enseñamos donde está.

Me fui con mis nuevos hermanos y me llevaron por una puerta que esta al lado del garaje que era la que estaba por detrás que era donde estaba el parque. Había un columpio, unas barras para colgarse, un tobogán, un balancín,…

Me senté en el columpio a balancearme y Emmett me estaba empujando para que me resultara más fácil. Emmett era un sol. Después, nos tiremos juntos por el tobogán los tres a la vez parecía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-¡¡¡Niños a cenar!!!- Nos llamo Carlisle.-¡¡¡pero lavaos las manos primero!!!

-Vale papa.-Dijimos los tres a la vez.

Fuimos al cuarto de baño a lavarnos las manos y bajemos corriendo las escaleras para cenar. Esme había echo sopa de pollo y salchichas con una salsa que yo no había visto nunca. Pero tenia que estar bueno.

Me pusieron mi plato en la mesa.

-Gracias mama.

-De nada Alice.

Estaba muy bueno.

10 años después

Todo esta igual que hace 10 años me siguen queriendo igual. Mis hermanos me tratan muy bien y ambos tienen novia y yo tengo a Jasper.

Edward estaba sin camiseta limpiando su precioso volvo y le vi una marca que solo tiene mi hermano mellizo.

-Edward, ¿qué es eso?-Le toque donde tiene la mancha.

-Es una mancha que solo tenemos yo y mi melliza, llevo buscándola once años y todavía no la he encontrado.

-Edward creo que la has encontrado.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo.

-A ver enséñame tu marca.-Los dos la teníamos en el hombro izquierdo.

Yo iba con una camiseta de tirantas así que solo me tuve que dar la vuelta para que la viera.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando a que esto sucediera.

-Lo mismo digo.

Pasaron unos minutos estábamos abrazados. Tenia ganas de encontrar a mi hermano.

-¿Qué os pasa chicos?

Dijo mi querida amiga Bella.

-Bella ya he encontrado a mi hermana.

-Yo ya sabía que Alice era tu hermana.

-Me refiero a la que estaba buscando desde hace once años.

-Es Alice. No me lo puedo creer.

-Yo tampoco.

-Vamos a decírselo a los demás.

Subimos las escaleras con Bella agarrada de la mano de Edward. Y allí estaban todos sentados en el salón.

-Mama, papa, hermanos. Alice y yo somos mellizos y por lo tanto somos hermanos de verdad.

-¿Cómo que sois hermanos de verdad?-Dijo Carlisle

-Alice tenia a un hermano mellizo no y yo una hermana melliza. Nosotros solo nos podiamos identificar de una manera, con una marca de nacimiento que tenemos los dos en el mismo sitio en el hombro izquierdo.

-Hijos daos la vuelta.

Nos dimos la vuelta los dos a la vez.

-Pues verdad-Dijo Esme.

-He encontrado a mi hermana.

-Yo también tengo una marca de nacimiento en el hombro izquierdo.-Dijo Emmett.

Se quito la camiseta y nos lo enseño. Y era verdad era igual que la de Edward y mía.

-Sois todos hermanos.-Dijo Esme.

-Somos una familia perfecta dos hijos y una hija perfecta, dos nueras y un yerno igual de perfectos que los hijos.

-Gracias y creo que hablo en el nombre de todos- Dije

-Si-Dijeron al unísono.

Y vivimos felices por el resto de nuestros dias.

Fin


End file.
